


Carefully crafted

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I think?, This is just me being mean, might continue this later, spoilers for selfishness vs selflessnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: I saw a post on tumblr and I'm rude





	Carefully crafted

“Just so you know, Patton… you were wrong.”

“What?”

Patton blinked up at Roman who had his hand still paused on the doorknob, he could only figure that Roman was trying to keep from tearing up. He’d do that a lot, Patton noted absent-mindedly. He’d meant to ask about it over a week ago, he just… never found the time.

“In the court case. ...You were wrong. ...If Deceit’s staying, then he’s going to break the illusion, and he most likely won’t do it nicely.”

“Illusion, Roman? What are you talking about?”

Roman smiled softly, noticing that he didn’t use a nickname for once.

“Logan, Virgil, and I have an agreement. No matter what the issue is, every time we meet with Thomas, you always win.”

“Why?”

“Patton, you’re the only one Thomas loves.”

That isn’t-”

“He appreciates the rest of us, he knows what we each bring to the table, but you’re the only one he’s truly happy to see. The rest of us? We exhaust him. We let you both believe that you pull us all into line, but it’s all a carefully crafted lie.”

“Roman, please, don’t-”

“Not tonight, Patton, please. I’ll explain tomorrow, but I just need to be alone right now. Just… one thing, Patton?”

“Yes, Roman?”

“I’m not nearly as dumb as I act. It’s for your benefit. So please don’t insult me with arguing. I know my place in this equation. ...Goodnight, Patton.”

“G- goodnight… Roman.”

Patton watched Roman slump into his room, eyes glued forward and dead, through tears.

“Here, Morality,” He felt a handkerchief being pressed into his hand. “I think it isn’t time we talked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey, you know how I said the next thing we were gonna write was going to be fluff to make up for all the awful shit we've been posting?
> 
> Also me: Yeah?
> 
> Me: Yeah, we lied


End file.
